Burning Passion
by Elbereth Luinwe
Summary: This is my first story  If you don't like Yaoi...  DO NOT READ PLEASE :D


Shun X Ace

Although they won the brawl, there was still a burning pain in Ace's chest. Burning of hate. He hated Shun.

Mostly because of his brawling style.

_Ugh why does he have to be like that? So full of himself!_

It was true. Sadly. Shun always wanted to be the one to win it all. But Ace was the only one who made such a big deal about it.

They walked along the halls of Delta City.

"Um… We did good out there." Shun said quietly.

"Yeah… whatever." Ace didn't bother to look at him, but he knows Shun was uncomfortable with the fact that he didn't like him.

Shun stopped.

Ace kept walking, finally realizing that Shun was behind him. He turned around.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" He trailed off and walked passed the teal- haired boy.

They met up with Dan, Mira, Baron and Marucho.

"HEY!" Dan yelled. It made Ace jump.

"YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING!" He yelled.

"Oh… thanks. Yeah I guess we did okay."

"Okay! No that was CRAZY!" Dan kept smiling.

It made Shun and Ace smile. Dan was always so hyped when it came to a battle. It always made everyone laugh.

They started to drive along the road.

Night fell and they came to a halt.

"I think we should rest for the night. It's getting pretty dark." Baron said.

"Sure." Ace stared at the ground.  
"Dude, you okay? You seem upset."

"No I'm fine. Night everyone." He quickly said and ran off.

"What's wrong with him?" Mira asked.

They shrugged.

Ace walked into his room. It was extremely quiet, he never liked it being too quiet. It felt weird. He slowly got undressed and changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. His chest felt hot, along with his whole body. He took off his shirt and with his chest burning he curled up in his bed and fell asleep.

There was a soft knock at his door.

He jumped up; _it's 1:30… Who could that be?_

He slowly walked to the door and opened it. There was a dark figure standing in front of him.

Shun

"What do you want?"

Shun stared. He could barely see the tall boy.

"Are you mad at me?"

Ace stared. The burning pain started again.

"It's just… um…" He couldn't put the words together. By know he thought he would be screaming at Shun for how much of a pain he was, but h didn't feel angry. He stared at the ninja.

"No. I-I… I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. I didn't mean it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He said quietly. "Really I'm fine." He managed a smile.

"Oh… okay, good. Well see ya." Shun said walking away.

Ace closed the door.

"What just happened back there?" He asked himself.

He didn't feel hate towards Shun. He thought he did. But it was something else. It was different. The pain was for… Love?

No.

He couldn't love Shun. Just a while ago he was feeling hate… or was it hate? His head hurt as he lied in his bed. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. He tossed and turned all night and soon it became morning.

"Ugh…" Ace groaned in pain. His head hurt from thinking too much. He got dressed and headed to the control room.

_They must have started already…_

As he walked into the room he saw Shun. He looked cute today.

Shun leaning against the wall smiled at the presence of Ace. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and skinny jeans.

"Well good morning sleepy head."

Ace stopped and laughed.

"Yeah, sorry… I was up late."

"It's fine, we got a head start anyway" Shun winked at him.

It made Ace blush.

They walked inside the room. Baron was driving as usual and Dan, Mira and Marucho were standing beside him.

"Oh look who's awake!" Dan said smiling.

"Heh… sorry" Ace laughed.

"Meh, don't worry 'bout it! We got a long way to go."

All day.

_It took all day and we still aren't there!_ Ace thought.

"How much longer!" Shun asked breaking the silence.  
"Well… About 6 more hours." Baron said looking tired.

"OH COME ON!" Dan yelled, falling out of his chair. They all laughed.

"Sorry, but that's how it's gotta be!" Baron said laughing.

Nightfall arrived and they were still driving.

"Come on guys. We need to stop! We've been going at it for hours! Baron yelled.

Dan smiled and started to laugh. They all looked at him.

"Why are you laughing?" Marucho asked.

"Heh. Going at it for hours." He said and burst out laughing.

"YOU'RE DISCUSTING!" Mira yelled.

Dan just laughed.

Once they stopped Ace walked to his room in silence. There was that pain again.

_Please! What do I do! _He was confused. Did he love Shun? Or not?

_Shun_. He thought.

His room was dark and quiet. He turned on the lights and was surprised to see Shun standing in his room.

"Hi Ace."

"Hey." He said quietly. He barely moved his lips.

Shun walked towards him smiling.

"You know… I've been having this strange pain. I wasn't sure what it was… A… _burning _pain. But I know now." He stopped just centimeters by Ace's face.

Ace blushed.

"Mm. You know what I mean… don't you?"

"Y-yes." Ace quivered and wrapped his arms around Shun.  
Shun hugged back.

"I'm sorry Shun! I don't know why I said I hated you! I never did! I- I" He shook.

"Ssh, I know Ace." He stopped and stared at him. Ace stared at his eyes. They were so pretty. They sparkled in the light.

"I love you." Shun said leaning into Ace.

"I-I love you too."

Shun kissed Ace passionately. His heart was racing and the burning came back.

Shun began to push into Ace. He pushed him against the wall and his tongue began to enter his mouth. Ace didn't struggle, he just let Shun take him.

Ace felt himself get hard. He needed Shun.

The ninja started to rub Ace's chest. Ace reached up is friend's shirt and pulled it off. He felt his chest. It was soft and warm.

Shun started to move his hand towards Ace's pants. Ace shifted his hips with pleasure as Shun touched his throbbing member.

"Uh… S-Shun…" He groaned.

"Yes… Ace…"

"Please… Ah… Just do it."

Shun smiled and started to undo his pants. Ace took off his shirt and waited for Shun.

"You want this Ace…"

"Y- Yes…"

Shun fell onto Ace, his hand reached down Ace's pants and felt his hard cock.

He took off Ace's pants with no hesitation. Soon enough they were lying on each other naked.

"Oh Shun…"

Shun laughed and moved down Ace's body. He wrapped his hand around Ace's hard cock and started to move up and down.

"Uh…Yes… Shun…"

"Mm." Shun started to suck. It felt more amazing that anything he's ever experienced. The fact that Shun now placed his lips over his member made Ace moan. Faster and faster Shun bobbed.

"Ah… I- I… I'm gonna cum!" He yelled.

Hot fluids filled Shun's mouth. He loved it. He wanted more of Ace.

Shun moved up to meet Ace's eyes. The ninja moved Ace's legs onto his shoulders and Ace began to moan with pleasure.

Ace was waiting for him.

"Y-Yes! Shun take me!"

Shun eyes stared at Ace, as he slid his hard member into Ace.

Ace yelled.

"S-SHUN!"

Shun began to push harder and harder.

"Ah… Yes… YES! SHUUUN!" Ace couldn't breathe. The pain was throbbing but it felt so good.

It turned Shun on. He started to kiss Ace. Their mouths were filled with semen and saliva. Their tongues found each other and moved around in the mouths.

Ace felt himself grow tighter. He cried with pleasure.

"Shun…" He panted.

"Ugh… Ahh…"

Shun stopped and threw Ace onto his chest on the bed. Ace was on his knees, panting, sweating which turned Shun on even more.

Ace felt his head get hot as Shun bent over him.

In and out. Ace cried out. Shun didn't stop, he didn't want to.

"Yes... Shun! Ah… YES!"

"Mhh… Ah… Ace!"

They cried out in pleasure.

Shun kissed Ace's neck and Ace threw his head back as Shun thrusted as hard as he could.

"AH…! SH-SHUUN!"

He screamed and Shun laughed.

"Ace… Y-ye- YES!"

"Mmm."

Ace was in pain now. But he wanted more. He's been wanting this for the longest time.

"More Shun…" He cried.

Shun began to push harder and harder.

They both screamed. "I'm gonna c-cum!" Shun yelled.

Ace felt his body being filled with a warm fluid.

"Oh Ace… Yes…"

"Mmm… Shun…"

One last thrust was enough to finish Ace.

"SHUUNN!" Ace cried out. Tears and sweat dripped down his face.

Shun fell to his side. Exhausted and pleased, he lay panting.

They looked at eachother.

"Ace…" Shun smiled.

'Shun… That was… Amazing." He stopped to catch his breath.

Ace curled up beside Shun and fell asleep.

Ace awoke the next day to see that Shun was gone. His whole body hurt, but he didn't care. He finally got what he wanted.

Shun.

He got dressed and went to the control room. There was Shun waiting at the door smiling.

"Well hey there."

"Hey." Ace said smiling.

"So…" Shun walked up to Ace. "Is that pain still in your chest?"

"No it's gone…" He said.

"Good. If it wasn't, I would probably have to take care of that." He winked and touched Ace's chest.

Ace blushed.

"Come on, they're waiting." They started to walk in.

"Oh by the way… They didn't hear anything." Shun said and smiled.

Ace laughed.


End file.
